Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to the monitoring of electrical connections.
Discussion of Related Art
Electronic systems, such as uninterruptible power supplies, generally include power distribution blocks to facilitate connection between two groups of wires. Such power distribution blocks typically use set screws to capture wires inserted in the power distribution block. For example, in a common power distribution block, a first wire is inserted into an opening of the power distribution block and is located adjacent a contact surface. The contact surface is electrically coupled to a terminal. As a user tightens a set screw of the power distribution block, the set screw (or a corresponding stud) moves downward, compressing the first wire against the contact surface and electrically coupling the first wire to the terminal. One or more additional wires can be inserted into additional receptacles of the power distribution block to electrically couple the additional wire(s) to the first wire.